Make You Feel Wanted
by xoxobabe
Summary: Set at the beginning of season two. We know about some of the first nine members but not all. This story follows the children of Thomas "Uncle Tom" Whitney, the seventh member. Chibs/OC and Jax/OC later on.


**MAKE YOU FEEL WANTED  
By: xoxobabe**

_summary: this story follows the family members of one of the first nine. starts at the beginning of season two. chibs/oc and will be a jax/oc later on, although when that happens there will be a bit added to the story and somewhat of a different plot. it may not make sense right now but once that starts to happen it will tie together better with it actually written out._

_author's note: like all of my other stories, I like to use actual actors and actresses and this __one is no different. as of right now my character alison whitney will be portrayed by susan ward. if you're not sure who that is, go look it up. that way you can actually see it in your head. if not, there will be a little description on her. information on other original characters will be given when they're introduced in the story. I know I have other stories that I'm working on and need to update, I just really wanted to get this one started. these stories are not going anywhere, I promise. _

**_chapter one_**

The thirty-two year old, four foot five, green-eyed brunette, had a hard time finding a parking spot along the street of the Teller-Morrow Automotive Garage. She had even tried going into the lot for she knew it would be busy as well. However, it wasn't the cars that would be in the way. Tonight they were having one of their parties but this party tonight was very different than the ones they usually held.

Bobby Munson, a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcyle Club, was being released from prison tonight. They had arrested him for the murder of Brenan Hefner but, luckily for Bobby and the Sons, their case had fallen through.

She had found a spot a few blocks down, parked her car, locked it and proceeded to the clubhouse where she was sure she would find the boys, especially one in particular.

As she walked toward the clubhouse, she walked with confidance. She was wearing tight, light colored jeans, and a white strapless tank top. Although her high heels were hurting her, she chose to wear them. Afterall, pain was beauty.

She wasn't a croweater, like most of the women at these parties were. She was part of the motorcycle club family and it wasn't due to the fact that she was an old lady of one of the members. No, she was a Whitney.

Her father, Thomas Whitney, had been a member of SAMCRO. Not only was he a member, he was one of the first nine. When her father had passed on, the club didn't go anywhere. They stayed with them and helped her mother take care of everything. Not once did the club make the surviving Whitney family members feel like they were nothing to them.

"Alison Whitney." She knew that voice since she was little and it also meant she had been late. Alison had hoped she would have already been waiting at the clubhouse for Bobby before he had arrived. Better late than never.

She turned slightly, making her way towards Bobby, giving him a hug as she reached him. "Welcome home Bobby. Glad to have you back."

Once the hug ended, Alison moved to the side so she was closer to Chibs. She gave him a kiss, followed by a "hey baby."

**...soa...**

A couple hours had passed and the party was still going strong. Gemma had left earlier to head home, some members were partying inside and outside and some of them had gone off into their own rooms, a sweetbutt in tow.

Chibs and Alison were near the pool table, Juice and a croweater were with them.

She placed her hand in Chibs' hand and smiled at him. "How about we go inside. Get these heels off of me, they'e killing me."

Chibs smiled, knowing it was more about getting her high heels off of her. She wasn't going to go straight to bed, they never did. "We can go inside but maybe we should keep those heels on. You won't be standing anyway." He smirked as Juice laughed.

"We'll see. Come on," she told him as she led him towards the backrooms.

Within a minute, Chibs and Alison were in front of his room. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping over the threshold. Chibs shut the door behind him with his foot once he passed the invisible line. Alison turned around to face him, pressing her lips up against his, taking a long kiss from him. She broke away from the kiss several seconds later and backed up a few steps behind her.

Chibs quickly took off his leather cut and placed it on the chair next to him. He couldn't care less about where his clothes ended up, but his cut was different. It was treated with respect. Next he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he gently placed her. He started to unzip her pants but was stopped when he started to pull them off.

Alison laughed. "You know these pants are not coming off unless you get the heels first." After seeing the slight face of disapproval, she continued. "Maybe I'll treat you to a special outfit with heels one night."

She leaned forward on the bed to reach her heels once she got approval from the man in front of her. Once she was done, she leaned back on the bed once again, her elbows propping her up.

Chibs finished on her jeans, pulling them off the reveal her white, lace-back, mesh thong. She moved her hands from her bed to the bottom of her tank top, pulling the fabric above her head and tossed it to the floor.

As Chibs quickly removed the rest of his clothing, she unclasped her matching white mesh bra and let it fall next to her shirt. The only thing left was her thong, which Chibs removed, his fingers gently grazing her tanned skin as he slid them off of her legs.

Alison inched her way up of the bed.

He worked his way towards her, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom he knew was there. Once he had put it on, Alison pulled him closer to her, and he entered her in one quick motion, pausing a moment before he started thrusting. Despite all the times he had been with her, he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable when they first started their sessions.

He thrust in her, starting off slow and eventually thrusting faster. She could feel herself reaching her end, screaming out his name when she finally did. He wasn't far behind.

He gently pulled out of her, took the condom off and lay down next to her. With his arms around her, they both drifted off to sleep.

_a/n: so there you guys go, chapter one. please review and let me know your thoughts. _


End file.
